Season 1
About After causing a car accident that killed her fiance, [[Reenah Calloway]] is devastated. That is, until [[Christian Walker|her fiance]] appears to her and tells Reenah that he can be saved. The catch? He needs a new body to live in, and the only way to do that is to take a life. The story follows Reenah as she lives in the aftermath of this accident. Her friends and family start to treat her differently (with excessive caution and pity), which affects her deeply. This new isolation, combined with the begging of her dead fiance, convinces Reenah to do his bidding. She decides that she will, in fact, kill someone for her dead fiance, named Christian “CJ” Walker. She hunts for a victim to kill, plots the best way to kill them, and eventually does kill them. Through it all, she has “conversations” with CJ, where he begs her to work faster, find someone better. There is no “supernatural” in this story; Reenah is experiencing a form of PTSD that causes “positive psychotic symptoms” including delusions and hallucinations. While the story tries to steer clear of too much deep discussion of mental illness (and certainly doesn’t touch the politics of it), each episode is ‘recalled’ in a therapy session. Reenah begins by telling the full truth but, as she succumbs to “CJ’s” wishes, she starts to lie to her therapist and leaves out parts of her experiences. CJ convinces Reenah to see the therapist as a villain; evil, trying to stop her from having love in her life and as Reenah begins to prepare to kill, she adopts this opinion. Her therapist is, objectively, rational, reasonable, sympathetic, and helpful, but Reenah refuses her in favor of her fiance. Because of the nature of the story being told from Reenah’s POV, there is no separate storyline of Reenah being hunted by law enforcement. The audience would catch glimpses of news reports and squad cars on patrol, but no separate subplot. Reenah tells some experiences to [[Cassandra Farmer|her therapist]], but this isn’t something she goes into detail about because, of course, she doesn’t want to get caught. The audience will see these events happen, but they will be among those that Reenah omits from her therapy session. By the end of the season, Reenah comes to the realization that she isn't killing for CJ, per se. Instead, she is killing as a way to cope with her pain and her grief. She becomes a person who is addicted to feeling close to her dead fiance. The act of murdering someone who she sees as a “suitable” person for CJ to be is her way of feeling closer to him. She knows, on some level, that she won’t truly be able to live with her fiance again. Though she often doesn’t act that way, she understands that the deaths of others won’t return CJ to her. Murder is her coping mechanism, her addiction, and the thing that breaks her by the end. The season would end with Reenah’s therapist, Dr. Cassandra Farmer, becoming concerned that Reenah may commit some self-harm. So, Dr. Farmer reports this to the police and tells Reenah about this. Reenah is terrified; not because she’s necessarily afraid of being caught, but because she submits herself to the delusion that she is killing for CJ and that being caught would cause her to fail her mission. Crazed, she begins a desperate search for the perfect candidate to give to CJ. She begins to plot a mass murder, but is caught and arrested before she is able to go through with it. This story is one of a downward spiral into depression and insanity. Reenah’s happiest moments are those at the very beginning; her darkest are those in the season finale. However, in a way, Reenah sees herself as the hero of her own story; Dr. Farmer, the villain. She believes she is acting in the best wishes of her husband and, as such, that those in her way are evil to her. An audience can see the bigger picture and realize that Reenah is crazy, but the story is told by Reenah, so to speak; it’s easy to miss the bigger picture until Reenah does something truly terrible. But whether an audience subscribes to the hysteria or observes it from the outside, the climax of the story is the darkest moment; it either shows Reenah having failed her mission or completely breaks her, respective" Episodes